Computing devices are subject to fluctuations in power supplied to the computing devices. These fluctuations may cause damage to components of the computing device, as well as affecting the ability of backup power systems to remain operational. For example, a surge in current resulting from activation of a backup power system may overwhelm components of the computing device and result in failure of the backup power system. Without a reliable and stable source of power, computing devices cannot operate at peak uptime and efficiency.